Yū Tsukishiro
Yū Tsukishiro is one of the main characters in the yuri series Tachibanakan Triangle. A loud, carefree and mischievous girl who often teases the other girls in Tachibanakan. She likes to alcohol. Yuri Feats * Sitting in a position which facilitated for Hanabi to view her not wearing panties, she questioned her about how were the feeling of Yoriko's boobs after being hugged by her. * Episode 2 minute 0:13 Taking the chance to touch the center part of Hanabi's breasts, she started with a handshake, just to be a little friendly. * She illuminated the reason behind Konomi's fury against her touching Hanabi; to be jealousy. * As soon as she noticed Hanabi's turn to take a bath, her eyes sparkled, then she advanced towards her determined to join her, she chased her until Hanabi locked the bathroom door behind her, it's where she forced her to open up, and used intimidation of doing "censored" things with her all day before she flung the door open. * Episode 3 minute 0:15 Because she caught Hanabi was on top of Iori in the porch due to their fall, she assumed they were making love, and that they're already dating. * Episode 3 minute 1:35 Predicting Hanabi's conation was to leave Tachibanakan the time they were drinking sake, she induced Hanabi that she'll never be able to get away, then inserted her hand under her pants with the other hand under her top reaching her breast, while licking her ear. * Sonoa is saved by her when there was a man that wouldn't stop hitting on her, so she got rid of him for her, then accompanied her for a drink at a bar and get along together, so she brought her to Tachibanakan, where she lives. * The first time she slept with Sonoa in one futon, she was willing to not let her get any sleep that night. * She presented an item she bought for Iori and Hanabi to use after she uncovered their hideout. * The night she spent with Sonoa, and had so much fun with her, she paralleled as "Her cute kitten", and played that knife and barrel game with her, and she announced that for the other girls in Tachibanakan. * The water gun survival welcome party game is what she devised , in which the Tachibanakan girls go in teams, three versus three, and once any of the girls' bra is visible, it's death for her, in other words she loses the game. * During the water gun survival game, she did her special move on Sonoa known as: Instantaneous Bra Removal; and stopped Sonoa's bra from becoming see-through. * When Sonoa gets drunk, she feels glad to see her other Deredere side again. * Accompanying Sonoa away from the rest of Tachibanakan grls, her purpose was to attain Sonoa's wish to travel to the garden of white lilies with her. * With her arm around Sonoa, she teased her about staying by Hanabi's side and nursed her back to health. * Because Sonoa sneezed once after taking care of Hanabi, she wondered how far did she go with Hanabi, and made both of Sonoa and Konomi to be embarrassed, plus she teasingly questioned her if she's a lolicon. * In a local hot spring, she laughed at the sight of Hanabi being grabbed by both of Konomi and Iori, and stated how Hanabi is popular, wherefore to settle that dispute, she projected to play a ping pong game in which the Tachibanakan girls play as doubles, and as a special rule, she lined for any girl to strip one piece of clothing for each lost point, firstly just taking off the underwear, if a team end up naked they'll lose, plus the prize will be the chance to wash Hanabi's back and have her wash any of the girls of Tachibanakan as projected by her. * She welcomed Hanabi to her bath harem. * She was worried whether she interrupted the intimate time of Iori and Hanabi during Tanabata Summer Festival. *As a greeting, she touched Hanabi's waist, she also reckoned it's useless if Hanabi is all ticklish, that's why she reached her hands and groped, fondled and squeezed her breasts, that time she told her that she's so cute, and understood why Konomi would talk about nothing but "Hanabi-oneesama" way back in the day. *Chapter 1 page 58 One morning, she admired the love triangle between Konomi and Iori. *Having lori introducing herself, she was placed between thighs on a sofa. *She asked if Hanabi did fall in love with Iori, and enjoy teasing Konomi after she denied it. *She enjoyed commenting the love triangle between Konomi and Iori over Hanabi. *Precisely, she gripped Konomi's thigh when she attempted to go to the bathroom before displaying the horror movie. *At a shop called Umeda, when she went drinking over there, she said that "beautiful girl"/ Sonoa was drinking with a customer, that customer was very annoying so she kicked him away, and then Sonoa became emotionally attached to her, Sonoa missed the last train and was lost wandering the streets when Yuu came and rescued her, aiming to look after her until the next day. *With Sonoa's enrolment to Tachibanakan, she put her arm around her reminding the other girls to not interrupt them. *She slept naked next to Hanabi for a night, in the next morning she was found in a position with her thigh placed between Hanabi's thighs, since she couldn't find the right sleeping position when she tried to sleep next to Sonoa. *Whispering to Sonoa's ears, she surprised Sonoa who was having breakfast, speaking that she'll hurt her feelings to hear Sonoa say unfriendly things about Tachibanakan, especially when Sonoa was so hot and excited last night from playing Pop-up Pirate. *In Iori and Hanabi's room, since she was sleeping next to Sonoa with the other girls in three futons, she was willing to embrace her and make a move to attack Konomi who went to sleep in her own room, in the end she asked Sonoa about her view of being under the same roof as her. *To urge Hanabi to be honest on her desire too, she jumped on her in the futon. *Saying goodbye to Hanabi one afternoon, she was drinking alcohol with the other arm surrounding Sonoa who was demanding to be let go of her. *After Yoriko managed to make Hanabi dash after Konomi, she shared a drink with her cheering that she love Yoriko a whole bunch too. *If Sonoa is in a drunk status, she flirt with her. Gallery Anime 104756 198281.jpg Anime 104908 3045.jpg Anime 104908 30614.jpg Anime 104908 121913.jpg Anime 104908 129796.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.06.51.gif Anime 105296 9009.jpg Anime 105296 38497.jpg Anime 105296 166291.jpg Anime 105467 8425.jpg Anime 105467 12596.jpg Anime 105467 16225.jpg Anime 105467 115782.jpg Anime 105575 21438.jpg Anime 105575 26235.jpg Anime 105801 174758.jpg Anime 105920 46046.jpg Anime 105920 52803.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 030-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 033-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 060-1.jpg Stachibanakan 003 018-1-1.jpg V005 - si098tfy-1.jpg V008 - b535qhu.jpg V013 - zwmuzci-1.jpg V025 - 008majayo.jpg V031 - hvgcgfa-1.jpg Category:Tachibanakan Triangle Category:Characters Category:Kiken